Fun Times and Short Skirts
by drakonlily
Summary: This really has nothing to do with anything. I've taken my drakoverse characters, thrown them in a pool hall and put Shera in a miniskirt. Feel sorry for Cid, he's really not ready for that.


AN: This is just for fun, throwing characters from the Drakoverse together. Cid, pool, and Shera's miniskirt.

* * *

_**Fun Times and Short Skirts**_

"Oh come ON Shera!" Yuffie crossed her arms in front of a small chest. "You want to sit here alone all night?"

The brown haired scientist adjusted her glasses and looked at the women who littered her living room. Yuffie and Elena had strong legs that stretched all the way up. Scarlet and Tifa were literally the textbook definition for "bombshell". She shook her head. "I, I just usually stay here and make Cid some tea."

"The man that calls you his 'roommate?'" Tifa made quote fingers. "While he's out playing pool with the guys? Common, you need girl time and we don't bite."

Shera could feel her cheeks get hot. She took a deep breath before blurting out "I'd feel left out, you guys are all so pretty." She blinked, sitting up straighter. "I- I didn't…"

Elena sat up. "I BEG your pardon?"

Confronted with such a vocal response, Shera looked at her shoes. "I don't even own a skirt or anything."

"What size are you? I've got stuff at Rude's and its close." Yuffie smirked.

Shera blinked, but before she could speak, Elena cut in. "Oh and I have that top I JUST got."

Tifa laughed. "Why don't you just move in with Cloud?"

The blonde smirked. "Many reasons, reason one is because I like making him pout and reason two is that I don't want to fuck this relationship up. I've got too many behind me. So no living with him and no sex with him for another month."

Shera blushed deeper when everyone else laughed.

"You have fun with that." Yuffie laughed, "I meanwhile will have fun with-"

"-I don't want to hear about it!" Scarlet rolled her eyes.

Shera cocked her head at Scarlet, who shrugged. "I've only ever slept with Reeve, so I don't-"

"You WHAT?" Elena asked loudly.

"I don't count work." Scarlet lit a cigarette and snorted.

Elena jumped up then, raising her fist in the air. "WHOOOO Virgin!"

Shera finally laughed. "Uhm… alright, so I'll ah… Just for a little while, though. I don't want to be a stick in the mud."

Tifa looped an arm around Shera's shoulders. "We LIKE you Shera, trust us, we won't let you be a stick in the mud, Elena'll show you how to pole dance and everything."

With a self conscious smile, Shera allowed them to lead her off to Rude's house. She swallowed when she saw the large punching bag and weight set on the main floor. Yuffie amazed her, so small in comparison, and yet…

…well she was crawling on the counters and throwing stuff in a blender. "You want a Wutain Mai Tai? Sure you do."

Elena skipped in not three minutes later, tossing a beer back and handing Scarlet one. "So Shera, I brought my makeup for you, figured you didn't own any."

The drink really WAS very good, Yuffie even tossed a little umbrella in it. Rude owning little purple drink umbrellas was hilarious in and of itself. Shera still quirked her nose. "I don't like makeup."

Elena shrugged. "Just around your eyes a bit, I don't pile it on anyway."

Then the top and skirt were tossed onto a chair beside her. Shera smiled, they really WERE trying to bring her into their little group. And what the hell, Cid went out drinking all the time with the guys, why couldn't she? "Let me get changed, can you make me another?"

Cloud Strife grumbled and popped the top off another beer bottle. His game was off today, and all his friends were assholes.

"Aww, it's alright, Spike!" Cid took a shot from behind his back, sinking it and lining up a second one. "See, not everyone can be a genius like me." Once Cid said this however, he messed up his second shot and cursed the seven ball. "Too good for your home! Fucking slut-ball!"

Reeve shouldered Cid over with a snort. "Awww, it'll be alright Cidney. Shera'll have kicked her boyfriend out by the time you get home."

Cid lit a cigarette from off the small table and swigged his beer. "Spike ain't getting any, what's yer excuse for being a jack ass?"

Cloud snapped a bottle cap at Cid, earning a line of cussing in Wutain. Rude arched his eyebrow at that, sipping from a Guinness bottle.

Reno took up a place at the pool table and the girls behind him giggled a bit.

"What is it with chicks and you pretty fuckers?" Cid snapped.

Reno smirked. "I got a great ass, what can I say? They like Vincent too."

Vincent cast them a glance somewhat akin to fear.

"Pretty fuckers." Cid snapped.

"Genetics, I'm afraid Ci…Hot fucking…" Reno totally missed his shot, scratching.

Before the others noticed, Cloud walked up beside the red head and they both tilted their heads to the side in appraisal. "Niiiice." Reno muttered.

"Where'd Shera get those legs from?" Cloud asked.

The back of Cloud's head was saved when Rude reached out and snagged the cueball from the air. "Cid, be careful!" Reeve admonished.

"That's Yuffie's skirt." Rude commented, turning back to the table.

"Ex-fuckin-scuse me? Did I just hear you fuckheads mention some insanity about Shera in YUFFIE'S skirt! That shit would be shorter than-"

"Oh yeah… Short's a great word." Cloud commented before turning around, snagging a beer and muttering about how he needed laid.

This gave Cid a perfect view of Shera, walking in and laughing with them other girls that Cid knew. Their names would come to him… he was thinking of thighs a lot more than names… "Shera!" he yelled, and she didn't turn around.

Instead she looked over her shoulder, smiled and WINKED at him.

Elena bobbed her head up from next to her before snagging a pool cue off the table, leaning forward and looking over her shoulder at Cloud before taking a shot.

"They wanna play that game do they?" Reno laughed. "The 'I'm too good for you come get it' game?" He bobbed his head in greeting to Tifa who returned the gesture. "Yeah, they are playing a game."

"Those jeans win." Cloud responded. He went to take a shot and noticed that Cid wasn't moving. "Yo, Highwind!"

"Wha… huh, you - she can't PLAY POOL in that skirt!" Cid responded, sounding as if part of his brain snapped.

"Lett'em play." Reeve laughed. "I'm good at this game."

"So's yer wife." Vincent muttered from where he leaned against the wall next to Rude.

Reeve was making a direct effort not to watch. "Yeah, I know and I'm not looking."

"It's a white halter top." Reno observed.

"Gods fucking damnit." Reeve took his shot and stood up. "I hate women sometimes."

Cloud tossed his beer back and took a shot. He sank two more. "Finally." He grumbled, looking up at Elena. "Who makes women's jeans?"

Reno shrugged. "Women who want to make us all hot and bothered. The same assfuck who made the top my girlfriend is in. The top that really just, ought not be there." The table was even when Reno stood up.

All the men were waiting for Cid to take a shot. Cidney Reginald Highwind was not exactly with the game anymore. He was shocked.

Shera held the pool cue easily, and stood next to Scarlet joking. She smiled, brushing long hair out of her face and smirking at the other table full of younger guys. Yuffie's skirt was effectively a micro- mini on the woman's long, slender legs. She tossed a smile in Cid's direction before sliding up to the table, her back to them. With a look over her shoulder that mirrored Elena's she bent over to take her shot.

Once again the cue ball skipped into the air, missing Reno's head thanks to Rude's quick intervention.

"So Shera's single? Right?" Cloud asked, head tilted in another approving fashion.

"GODS fuckin- NO." Cid snapped. "Putcher eyes back inner head, Spike! I thought you had a woman."

"I do, but those are really nice legs."

Rude nodded in agreement.

Cid shoved another cigarette in his mouth. "Goddamn Yuffie's yell-" he looked up at Rude and changed his mind about cursing Yuffie. "I blame Elena."

Reno and Rude glared over at him. "Why?" Reeve asked. "Cause she got your 'ROOMATE' out for a good time?"

"My ROOMATE isn't the kinda woman to go out and… they went to that club with the poles on the dance floor, didn't they?"

"A-yup." Cloud responded, sinking the 8 ball with a smirk. "The clear ones. Elena's great on them. Wonder how Shera did."

"Do you WANT this cue up yer ass!" Cid snapped.

It was about that time that that time that a few of the other young male pool players started making passes to the table. Reno growled a bit, lighting a cigarette. "Yeah, touch my woman, assfuck. They won't find you."

"Tifa can take care of herself, you know. They all can." Cloud laughed.

"Shera don't know any of that fighting shit! She's a scientist!" Cid protested. He snatched the cigarette pack from Reno's hands and lit it with the butt of his first. "She doesn't understand how men work! We're lying sacks of shit! What if one of them talks her into going home with them!"

Cid was oblivious to the looks the others tossed him. He turned to go drink his beer, but noticed his last fresh one was in Vincent's hand. The other man smirked, tipping the bottle back and waved his pinky at Cid.

"I hate Valentines!" Cid snapped, stalking over to the bar.

"What did I do?" Reno asked in almost believable innocence.

When Cid made his way back from the bar, Reno and Cloud had already packed up game and migrated to the girl's table. Tifa and Elena, true to prediction, were playing hard to get.

"Yer boy's got no self control." Cid told Vincent, putting his beer far away from the dark haired man.

"Neither does that brown haired kid." Vincent smirked again.

"And you both have that fucking "I'm better than you smirk-wait what?"

When Cid looked up there was a young, thick armed brunette boy leaning against the wall talking to Shera. She was leaning on her pool cue, smiling and laughing at him. His eyes traveled over her and he leaned closer, whispering something. She covered her hand with her mouth and smacked him lightly on the chest.

He rubbed the back of his neck and took another step closer to her, one hand sat on the side of her hip.

"I'm done with this goddamned fucked all to shit hell game!" Cid thrust his pool cue roughly over into Reeve who backed up quickly. He then stalked up to the young man and Shera.

Before Cid could get his brain to work out a plethora of cursing, Shera brightened. "Oh Cid! Hey I didn't see you! This is Mike."

Mike – who would soon be dead if Cid had his way – reached a hand forward. "Are you Shera's step dad?"

"STEP- What the-"

"Cid." Shera said firmly, earning a blinking, rather silent Highwind. "No, Cid's my roommate."

Mike seemed to pick up on a bit of the tension, not all of it, however, or he would have started running. "Just roommate?"

"Fucking no I'm not just her goddamned roommate! Now get yer fucking hands off her before I break them!"

Mike, who was much larger nose to nose than he was against the wall snarled. "Break MY hands? I don't know who the fuck you think you're going to scare here, old man, but back off."

Shera backed up, eyes wide at the idea that two men were going to fight over her.

Mikes friends started walking over, glaring from just off to the side. Cid was oblivious and lifted his chin with authority. "You got no idea, boy. You just see a pretty girl with a good sense of humor and great legs. Well you don't fuckin know shit. SO BACK OFF my damn woman and go play with your little buddies over there before I hurt you so bad yer granddad calls me feelin it."

"Oh, you're in for it." One of Mike's friends piped up.

It was that moment that Cid felt a rather large hand on his shoulder. Red hair caught his attention then, and he could hear Cloud's voice. "I'm sorry, did you guys want to fight… with us?"

"I think this'll be fun." Reno rocked back and forth.

"If by fun you mean boring." Reeve sighed. "Not even SOLDIER level. I say we let Rude take them.

Rude let out a "heh".

Cid puffed out his chest a bit. "Yeah, you boys are lucky my friends here had the foresight to hold me back."

Mike and his friends didn't take long to think about the situation. Pretty girls were nice, but they seemed rather fond of the very big scary men that were next to Cid. After they filed out, Cid turned on Shera, the others seemed to migrate away.

"Shera you gotta WATCH guys like that! They'll tell ya anything ta get under yer skirt!"

Shera crossed her arms under her chest and glared at him. Something made Cid notice how brown her eyes were. "I can take care of myself, Captain. I'm not stupid."

Cid blinked. "Shera, who the fuck ever in their RIGHT mind called YOU stupid?"

"YOU!" She snapped, making Cid back up into the wall. "YOU, every time you waltz right out of our house, every time you just leave me alone. What do you think that I'll just sit at home and read and drink tea! I'm not dead, Cid!"

"What the fucking hells makes you think I got any goddamn sense in my head at all!" Cid remained where he ended up, against the wall. "Did you just not see me about get my fuckin ass handed to me!"

They stood there in silence for a few minutes.

"I mean, shit, Shera. What the hell would a smart, pretty girl like you want with –"

He was going to say something else, something cutting, witty and epic that would be quoted for generations. But then she kissed him.

He'd never have expected that in a million years. Lucky the wall was there, Cid would have fallen over. One of Shera's hands was on his shoulder, the other one was against the wall. She kissed him.

She tasted like one of those sweet, girly drinks that Cid was supposed to hate. Or something.

"You talk too much, Cid, but you're as genuine as they come."


End file.
